familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kapuvár
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/Város | image_skyline = Kapuvár - Palace.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Kapuvár palace, now the Rábaközi Museum | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = HUN Kapuvár Címer.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Győr-Moson-Sopron County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Kapuvár in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Gyor-Moson-Sopron | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Kapuvár in Győr-Moson-Sopron County | latd = 47 |latm = 35 |lats = 34 |latNS = N | longd = 17 |longm = 31 |longs = 08 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Western Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Győr-Moson-Sopron | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Kapuvár | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Fidesz-KDNP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = György Hámori | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 96.05 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 123 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 10 393 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 108.16 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 9330 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 96 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Kapuvár ( ) is a town in Győr-Moson-Sopron County in northwestern Hungary. The town is known for its thermal water which some believe has hydrotherapeutic properties. It is served by highway 85, and has a train station. It borders the Fertő-Hanság National Park, from the border station of Pomogy. The settlement was fortified as early as the 11th century and was the estate owned by the Nádasdy family in the 16th century."The City of Kapuvar, Official Website" http://www.kapuvar.hu/en/idegenforgalom/latnivalo/ Retrieved 2009-05-17. St. Ann's church contains an ancient cemetery that is still being used. Local gastronomic specialties include "clasp-knife platter of Kapuvár," rolled meat of Hany Istók, slaughterman liver, foreleg ham of Kapuvár, rolled meat of Hanság, fritter-like pastry, rolled crêpes filled with preserves, and "pretzel of Rábaköz." There is one fine-dining restaurant in the village, and a few small cafes. A pleasant collection of small, pretty houses with colorful flower gardens reflects the tranquillity of the surrounding rural area. The village was left largely untouched by Russian influences. Culture The wines of the Sopron wine region are available here, and wine-tastings and wine-tours are popular. A ceramics gallery sells unique Kapuvar creations in porcelain. Horse-riding tourism has significantly developed in recent years. A three-day cultural programme (Days of Kapuvár) is held on Saint Anne's day on 25–26 July every year, with performances of music, art and folk groups. The Community Centre of Rábaköz holds theatre performances, concerts, folk dance programmes, and sponsors festivals of brass and reed bands, literary evenings, exhibitions and fairs.Excerpted from "Kapuvár" http://www.1hungary.com/info/kapuvar Retrieved 2009-05-17. A baroque castle, the Eszterháza in Fertőd, is situated from Kapuvár. Called “the Hungarian Versailles”, it was the site of famous performances and concerts, due to the work of Joseph Haydn. Franz Schubert taught music there, performed concerts, and wrote some of his most famous duets and trios there. A museum in one of the most beautiful baroque buildings, the House of Music, welcomes visitors."The World of Great Composers" www.questiaschool.com/read/9022553?title=Joseph%20Haydn%3A%201732-1809 Retrieved 2009-05-17. International relations Twin towns - Sister cities Kapuvá is twinned with: References * Category:Settlements in Győr-Moson-Sopron County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary